


Ginny's Obsession

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Ginny hates that her brothers brought Harry over. It's not their fault really, but now she has to deal with her crush in her own home!





	Ginny's Obsession

Ginny ran up the stairs without saying another word. She didn't care about where her jumper was anymore. She could understand why he was here but she was still mad at her brothers. They all knew she had a huge crush on him and because of this, she had to try and act normal for three weeks.

"Ginny, breakfast!" Her mum shouted.

"Coming mum!"

Ginny rushed down the stairs but ate little breakfast. She was also trying not to stare at Harry, who was opposite her.

"Ginny dear, do you want anymore toast?" Her mum was obviously worried as she usually ate way more than that.

"Um, no that's mum. I'm not that hungry."

Ron snickered. Ginny was going to kill him later...maybe.


End file.
